Only for a moment
by bloody innocence
Summary: Kagome is dying of old age and Sesshomaru feels the pain of loosing his beloved mate.Please don't get upset if its not up to your standards this is my first story.Hope you like!


_**Only For a Moment**_

Sesshomaru grasped Kagome's hand listening to her ever fading heart beat. He knew she wasn't going to last much longer for time had caught up with her. She was one hundred and eight years old, she lived a good life. She smiled at him and closed her eyes to sleep. Although she was very old he still saw her beauty. Looking at her peaceful face he couldn't help the memories that came.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sesshomaru walked towards the garden where he knew Kagome would be. He knew something was bothering her. Once he got there he noticed she was holding a grey hair in her hands. Sesshomaru sat down next to her waiting for her to speak. "I found a grey hair today." She said silently. Sesshomaru looked at her. "Is that the reason you were so sad today." He asked wondering why it would upset her so much. She looked over at Sesshomaru with eyes glistening with fresh tears waiting to fall. "Won't you leave me once I get too old." Kagome looked down "I will be old and you will still be so young. You'll find somebody else" Kagome said trying to hold her tears at bay. Sesshomaru pulled her onto his lap and held her for a long time before speaking. "I'll never leave you, Never" and the tears fell and he held her all night. He could never leave her. He loved her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sesshomaru could still remember the night Kagome and Inuyasha got into that big arguement about him mating Kikyou and letting her join the group. She ran to the woods crying her broken heart out. And thats how he found her. He always loved her it was the only reason he came and fought with Inuyasha although he couldn't bring himself to kill his only brother he could beat him to a pulp for hurting her. From that day forward Sesshomaru was the new member of the little group in search of Naraku. He slowly worked his way into Kagome's heart and they mated a while after much to Inuyasha's dissapointment.

Sesshomaru gazed upon Kagome's peaceful face and closed his eyes and kissed her. He noticed little wet drops fall on her face and realized he was crying. Once they came he couldn't stop them. The only woman he has ever loved besides his daughter Rin, was slowly dying right before his very eyes and she didn't even know. She was going to leave him all alone. He knew this day would come sooner or later he was just hoping the day was far away. He gripped her hand a little tighter but not too tight for she was so fragile. A little later her heart stopped and so did her breathing. He cried some more. The servants cried in their rooms too, they would all miss her. The best Lady of the House the Western Lands have ever seen had just passed. Even the other lords took a liking to her and that was something. They never accepted humans, not even Izaiyou. Once his crying died down a little he looked at her. Her skin was turning a sickly blue but she was still beautiful. He picked her body up and walked down the hall. The servants dropped to the ground bowing not even trying to hide their tears, nor did he.

Once outside he took to the air. He let out all his sorrows and pain with a great howl loud enough for all the lands to hear. He flew and all the lands he passed people saw him and bowed. Everyone knew his mate and all respected her. He finally touched ground once he was standing in front of the Goshinboko . The tree that started it all. It was where he found her crying all the time and where they confessed their love for eachother. He knew this would be the perfect place to bury her and plus he knew this tree would still be there in the spent the night digging a grave for her to rest peacefully. Once done he placed her in a wooden casket that he had made, it was enchanted so that it would stay in good shape. Once safely inside the casket he covered it up with the dirt. 'Kagome Higurashi. Best woman to ever live and the purest soul. Lady of the Western Lands and mate to Lord Sesshomaru of the western Lands' was what he carved into the tree. He broke down into tears again and soon later the winds caressed him gently. The sacred tree looked like it's branches were trying to protect the grave. It rained and lightning would occaisionally light the sky. It was almost as if mother Earth was weeping for his mate too. The night was a sad and lonely one for all the lands could feel a deep sadness in their hearts. Everyone knew that Kagome Higurashi had passed on and the sadness and distress in Sesshomaru . He stayed there all night. Inuyasha stood in the trees and watched silently as his brother cried. He couldn't even stop the tears that ran down his own last time he had saw her it wasn't had made her cry and now all he felt was regret because those hateful words was the last thing she ever heard him say. It was heartbreaking for the strongest to be brought down so easily by the shikon miko. Kagome was here but only for a moment. She had to leave just as all humans do. Lord Sesshomaru was able to know what love really is and be loved in return, But only for a moment. "Ashiteru Kagome,wait for me" was all Sesshomaru could say before he fell asleep right on her grave.


End file.
